James and the Baby Sitter
by CamiEvansPotter
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Quando Lily vai ser babá dos Potter, ela nunca esperou se apaixonar pelo filho mais velho deles. Mas por quanto tempo ela pode resistir ao charmoso James Potter?
1. Chapter 1

_**James and the Baby-Sitter**_

**Sinopse: **_**Quando Lily vai ser a babá dos Potter ela nunca esperou conhecer e se apaixonar pelo filho mais velho deles. Mas será que ela consegue mostrar a James que dinheiro não pode comprar o amor?**_

**Disclaimer: **_Obviamente eu não sou JK Rowling, porque eu sou LilyHeartsJames. Portanto, Harry Potter não é meu… infelizmente: (_

**Notas: **_Okay, então essa idéia veio na minha cabeça há algum tempo, mas eu a rejeitei. Agora eu decidir continuá-la e ver onde ela vai dar. Oh, e não se preocupem. Eu não me esqueci da AVON, essa só é uma coisa nova._

_No capítulo um:_

Uma garota com longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos estava sentada em um café lendo um jornal incomum. Ele tinha fotos e palavras que se moviam o que, é claro, não era considerado normal no mundo trouxa. Então, novamente, ela não era considerada normal no mundo trouxa.

Se você olhasse para ela, você diria que ela era normal.

Mas ela não era.

Não, essa garota era uma bruxa. E não uma daquelas que você já leu nos contos de fadas. Ela não tinha verrugas por todo o corpo ou um nariz longo que também tinha verrugas. Ela também não tinha pele verde.

Mas ela podia produzir mágica.

Seus amendoados olhos cor de esmeraldas deslizavam pelo altamente incomum jornal que foi apelidado como 'O Profeta Diário' e pausaram na seção chamada 'Empregos Abundantes'.

Ela olhou para a coluna de empregos, passando sobre eles em sua mente.

_Limpeza de casa. _Não, ela não gostava desse.

_Estagiário para curandeiro? _Não, ela teria que estar fora da escola para esse.

_Mercearia, organização de prateleiras. _Não, definitivamente não.

Ela suspirou.

_Nenhum desses empregos, provavelmente, é bom o suficiente, _ela pensou triste.

Mas ela devia ao seu pai e a sua irmã achar um emprego, sendo ele bom o suficiente ou não.

Ela continuou explorando o jornal, tendo esperanças de achar o emprego certo.

E foi quando ela viu.

_Babá. 9 da manhã até 8:30 da noite._

Lily olhou para cima e sorriu.

Ela descobriu o emprego perfeito.

"Alô, aqui é Lily Evans. Eu só estava ligando por causa do-"

"Emprego de babá?" uma voz de uma mulher respondeu, soando esperançosa e Lily sorriu. Isso é geralmente uma boa coisa.

"Sim, eu estou" Lily replicou e ela ouviu a mulher suspirar com alívio.

"Oh, graças a Deus! Eu coloquei aquele anúncio há uma semana e ninguém telefonou sobre isso"

"Eu só estava querendo saber quantas crianças você tem?"

"Eu tenho três. Mas o meu filho mais velho tem dezessete e ele não deve estar muito presente. Eu o teria para cuidar das crianças, mas ele não acha que essa é a melhor maneira de aproveitar o seu verão. E eu tenho um filho de dez anos e uma filha com cinco"

"Tudo bem. Eles não parecem causar muitos problemas" Lily disse e a mulher tossiu.

"Sim. Eu estava pensando, você tem alguma experiência?"

Lily não podia deixar de sorrir.

"Eu costumava tomar conta dos meus primos. Eles tinham quatro e seis anos. Eu também tomava conta dos meus vizinhos, mas eles se mudaram há alguns anos"

"Certo. Se você não se importa de eu perguntar, quantos anos você tem?"

"Tenho dezessete"

A mulher hesitou por um momento.

"Bem, se você estiver disposta, o trabalho é para você"

Lily nem titubeou.

"Eu fico com ele"

Ainda teve outra pausa.

"Posso perguntar por que precisa desse trabalho?"

Foi Lily quem hesitou dessa vez.

"Meu… pai não está trabalhando neste momento e nós precisamos do dinheiro"

"Oh, me perdoe. Mas obrigada a você. Eu ligo com detalhes amanhã pela manhã e ajustamos tudo, certo?"

Lily disse a ela que estava tudo bem, disseram adeus e desligaram o telefone.

Ela se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada ao lado do telefone e caminhou até a cozinha.

"Petúnia?"

Sua irmã mais velha, que estava sentada em cima do balcão, desviou os olhos da unha que estava lixando.

"O quê?"

"Eu tenho um emprego. Eu vou ser babá"

Petúnia suspirou com alívio.

"Graças a deus! Pelo menos eu vou ter dinheiro para uma manicure" ela disse, levantando as mãos como que as inspecionando.

"Petúnia, o dinheiro não é para as suas unhas; é para nós comermos"

Petúnia balançou seus longos cabelos louros e mostrou seus dentes de cavalo.

"Lily, eu sou a mais velha, então eu digo o que fazer"

Lily olhou para ela.

"Você não está no comando, Petúnia. Papai está"

"Bem, você está vendo ele por aqui? Não. Ele está lá em cima chorando por causa da mamãe"

Punhos de Lily se enrolaram e suas unhas cavaram sua carne.

"Se mamãe não tivesse ido embora, ele não estaria assim! O coração dele está partido, Petúnia!"

"É, bem, eu não a culpo por partir"

Lily fechou seus olhos.

"Então por que ainda está aqui?"

Petúnia abriu sua boca e fechou-a novamente.

"Porque, não importa o quê, vocês são a minha família"

Petúnia virou-se e saiu da cozinha para o seu quarto, batendo a porta ao passar.

Lily suspirou e caminhou até a porta de trás, abriu-a e saiu para seu balanço de madeira que foi anexado ao grande salgueiro. Sentada sobre ele, começou a balançar lentamente, perguntando se tudo daria certo, porque do jeito que as coisas iam, ela não tinha certeza de como poderia suportar.

"Oi, posso falar com a Lily, por favor?"

Petúnia rolou os olhos e abaixou o telefone.

"Aberração! Telefone!" Ela virou e saiu, enquanto Lily corria para for a da cozinha, puxando alguns fios soltos para trás da orelha, sujando o rosto com farinha.

"Alô?"

"Oi, Lily. É a Sra. Potter. Eu falei com você ontem sobre o-"

"O emprego de babá" Lily respondeu-a.

"Sim. Eu só queria lhe dar as instruções para a casa, assim você pode chegar lá"

"Certo, Sra. Potter. Eu sou vou ali pegar uma caneta"

Lily girou e entrou na cozinha, voltando de lá com seu caderno e uma caneta.

Ela anotou o endereço e, em seguida, informou a Sra. Potter que ela estaria lá as nove e desligou.

Lily suspirou, prendeu a nota na geladeira como um lembrete e continuou fazendo o bolo de chocolate.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily levantou-se as sete e começou a se arrumar. Ela se vestiu, (colocou uma camiseta verde com a estampa de uma carinha feliz, calças jeans de boca de sino e Doc Martens pretas) e penteou seu cabelo.

Quando se olhou no espelho, decidiu usar duas tranças.

Ela fez isso, deixando a franja para fora (que caiu logo abaixo das sobrancelhas) e desceu correndo as escadas para encontrar seu pai e Petúnia, que já estavam comendo o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, pai" Lily disse, beijando-lhe a bochecha e dando um sorriso a Petúnia - que não foi retornado - sentou-se a mesa.

O silêncio tomou conta da mesa enquanto Lily assistia, com um olhar preocupado, seu pai comer o cereal até ele olhar para ela e dizer; "Lily, pare de se preocupar, por favor. Eu estou bem"

Lily suspirou e olhou para longe.

"Que horas você precisa ir?"

Ela olhou em seu relógio antes de responder.

"Eu tenho que estar lá um pouco antes das nove e vou estar em casa oito e meia, tudo bem?"

O pai dela assentiu em resposta e o silêncio caiu sobre eles mais uma vez.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eles ouviram o carteiro empurrar o correio pela porta. Lily se levantou para ir pegá-las.

No vestíbulo, ela foi passando pelos envelopes, se perguntando se ela tinha alguma correspondência de verdade.

Contas, mais contas… mais contas ainda, um cartão postal de sua tia, uma carta de sua mãe...

Lily congelou enquanto encarava a mensagem em suas mãos.

Estava endereçada a ela e não podia acreditar.

Ela rapidamente rasgou a carta e deslizou para o chão, encostando-se na parede para ler.

_Queridas Lily e Petúnia,_

_Eu só estou escrevendo para saber como estão. Eu sei que não disse adeus da maneira correta e espero que vocês me perdoem por isso._

_Eu me mudei para a França, onde Andrew e eu compramos uma casa com vista para um fabuloso restaurante._

_Nós fizemos planos de ir comer lá, eu devo escrever para vocês logo falando sobre toda a comida fantástica que ele tem._

_Eu sinto muita falta de vocês, garotas, e me desculpem por ir embora. Eu era jovem e fui forçada por meu pai a me casar com alguém que eu mal conhecia, mas eu achei seu pai um homem respeitável. Mesmo que nosso casamento não fosse uma coisa horrível, eu me vi querendo mais da vida e sentia-me presa._

_Essa é a minha chance de encontrar a mim mesma._

_De qualquer forma, eu devo ir._

_Nós queremos ir visitar um museu que ele deu a entender ser muito interessante._

_Amo muito a ambas,_

_Mamãe._

* * *

><p>Lily olhou para cima e amassou a carta furiosamente.<p>

Então, seu pai, sua irmã e ela têm impedido sua mãe ver museus e jantar em restaurantes 'fabulosos', e fugir com um homem mais jovem sem ao menos uma explicação ou um adeus.

As mãos de Lily tremiam enquanto ela se levantava enfiando a carta em seu bolso e andava para dentro da cozinha, dando o seu melhor para agir como se tudo estivesse bem.

Mas os dois viram que havia algo imediatamente.

"Lily, o que há de errado?" seu pai perguntou e ela suspirou.

"Nada… eu só estou nervosa por causa desse novo emprego, só isso. Na verdade, eu acho que vou indo agora"

Ela entregou o correio a seu pai e virou-se para sair de casa.

"Vejo vocês quando eu voltar para casa" Lily disse, pegando seu casaco e fechando a porta.

Ela caminhou com raiva pelas ruas que iam em direção a casa dos Potter, lágrimas quentes brotando nos olhos.

Lily nem ao menos cogitou responder a sua mãe. Ela tinha escolhido deixá-los sem dizer adeus.

Até porque, Lily a família _dela_ haviam impedido Marie Evans de fazer o que ela queria fazer com a vida dela.

Então por que ela escreveria para eles se eles haviam lhe prendido?

Lily andou pelo caminho que levava a alta mansão e olhou para ela com admiração.

A mansão era muito, muito grande e era branca. Os degraus que levavam ao caminho da frente eram feitos de mármore e brilhavam agradavelmente no sol da manhã.

"Nossa" ela sussurrou suavemente.

Engolindo a ansiedade na boca de seu estomago, Lily inclinou-se para frente e bateu três vezes na porta.

_**N/A: **_**Hey, gente! Eu editei um pouquinho esse capítulo porque pensei que havia algo errado nele, mas eu voltei e ajeitei algumas coisas - nada tão drástico que se tenha que temer.**

**Obrigada por lerem e eu espero que todos me mandem alguns review me dizendo o que estão achando até aqui. Todo review será muito apreciado.**

**Com amor, LilyHeartsJames**


	2. Chapter 2

_**James and the Baby-Sitter**_

**Sinopse:**_**Quando Lily vai ser a babá dos Potter ela nunca esperou conhecer e se apaixonar pelo filho mais velho deles. Mas será que ela consegue mostrar a James que dinheiro não pode comprar o amor?**_

**Disclaimer:**_Obviamente eu não sou JK Rowling, porque eu sou LilyHeartsJames. Portanto, Harry Potter não é meu… infelizmente: (_

**Notas:**_Nossa! Gente, eu estou realmente, realmente impressionada com os comentários que eu recebi! Eu sinceramente os apreciei! Cara, sério, eles me fizeram querer dar outro capítulo a vocês. Vocês me motivaram!_

Alguns de vocês me perguntaram se Lily e James se conheciam. Não, eles não se conhecem. Bem, Lily conhece o nome do James e tudo o mais (quem em Hogwarts não saberia), mas ela é uma daquelas pessoas tímidas que normalmente não são notadas, então ela não surtou quando ela disse o nome 'Potter', porque ela não ligou os nomes naquela hora. Então, James não conhece a Lily, exceto… bem, vocês saberão daqui a pouco!

**Dedicatória:**_Esse capítulo vai para: _Larissa, LadyKnightSusan, Cherrykisses21, Serenity12345, griffindor-girl12, hrypotrox72, bookworm2butterfly, RemusheartsTonks, ihearthpfanfic, hollisterlove x3, b3lla, shetlandlace, wishfuldreams11, Smiling Serenade e Blue-Eyed Chica!

_E agora o capítulo 2!_

_**Anteriormente:**_

Lily andou pelo caminho que levava a alta mansão e olhou para ela com admiração.

Engolindo a ansiedade na boca de seu estômago, Lily inclinou-se para frente e bateu três vezes na porta...

Estava um caos total na casa dos Potter.

Katherine Potter, que era geralmente conhecida como Kate ou Sra. Potter, estava tentando fazer seus filhos se comportarem há uma hora.

Seu mais velho, James, estava em seu quarto no andar de cima ouvindo um rock alto, ou como ela chamava: 'barulho'. Seu outro filho, Aaron, estava ocupado andando para cima e para baixo na escada em seu skate sem o capacete que ela havia lhe dito para usar, alem de tê-lo mandado ir brincar do lado de fora. Sua filha, que era a mais nova, estava no andar de cima brincando de 'Barbie', o que ela tentou convencer seus irmãos a fazer também, mas como sempre, eles não quiseram.

Faltava pouco para ela ir para o trabalho e as crianças não estavam facilitando para ela.

"James Austin Potter, você pode, por favor, desligar esse barulho e vir aqui em baixo me ajudar?" ela chamou pelas escadas, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

Ela suspirou e subiu alguns degraus, mas na metade do caminho foi quase atropelada por seu filho de dez anos de idade.

"Aaron! Leve esse negócio perigoso lá para fora nesse instante e por Merlin, ponha o capacete!"

Ele a ignorou e continuou brincando. Ela continuou subindo as escadas, mas foi interrompida novamente pelo toque da campainha.

"Oh, pelas barbas de Merlin!" ela exclamou e correu para baixo até a porta.

Ela a abriu e viu uma garota com mais ou menos dezessete anos parada ali parecendo nervosa.

"Oh, você deve ser a Lily! Oi, eu sou Katherine Potter. Por favor, entre"

Ela deu um passo para trás, permitindo a garota a entrar, e elas firam no meio do corredor.

"Eu vou ter que pedir a James para lhe mostrar a casa porque eu estou atrasada, mas- AARON! Eu falei que era lá fora, não aqui dentro! E use um capacete ou vai prejudicar o seu cérebro! Oh, desculpe querida. Tem comida na geladeira se eles ficarem com fome. James provavelmente vai continuar no- JESSIE! Pare de bater no seu irmão com a Barbie!" a Sra. Potter gritou distraidamente.

"Eu não sou um bebê chorão!" Uma garotinha cerca de cinco anos gritou enraivecida enquanto batia sua boneca Barbie de cabelos louros na cabeça de um garoto de dez anos. Os olhos do menino, azuis como o oceano, brilharam de raiva e ele esfregou os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados.

"Pare de me bater!"

"Não paro até você pedir desculpas!"

"Bem, eu não vou! Chorona lá-lá-lá-lá! OW!"

"Para" _SMACK_! "De me chamar" _WHACK_! "De chorona!" _THUMP_!

"OW! Mãe! Ela está me matando!"

"JAMES! VENHA PARA BAIXO AGORA!" A Sra. Potter gritou, tentando manter suas duas crianças briguentas separadas.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer?" Lily perguntou e então ouviu um grito de: "Pegue uma arma tranqüilizante!"

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, mas depois se virou.

"UMA O QUÊ?"

O bruxo de dezessete anos de idade que estava ao pé da escada sorriu para ela antes de correr para ajudar sua mãe.

Seus cabelos negros, estilo "acabei de sair da cama", espetavam para todos os lados e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam em aborrecimento enquanto ele tentava segurar seu irmão, a Sra. Potter pegara a menina relutante que tinha os mesmos olhos que seu irmão mais velho e longos cabelos negros e encaracolados.

"Deixe-me ir até ele! Me põe no chão AGORA!" Ela gritou. Lily ficou lá parada, absorvendo tudo espantada.

"Parem com isso! Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho!"

A Sra. Potter ainda estava segurando sua filha como se sua vida dependesse disso, ao passo que seu filho mais novo parecia estar se acalmando.

O mais velho o deixou ir e ele desapareceu rapidamente quando o outro olhou para Lily, que estava lá de queixo caído.

"Não se preocupe, isso acontece todo dia aqui em casa" ele disse, dando a ela um sorriso.

"James Potter" falou, erguendo a mão para cumprimentá-la, e foi então que algo estalou na cabeça dela.

James Potter…

JAMES Potter…

James POTTER…

JAMES POTTER!

Lily não podia acreditar naquilo, ficando parada olhando como uma pateta enquanto ele lhe dava um olhar estranho.

"Você está bem?"

Os olhos esmeralda de Lily se arregalaram ao perceber como ela deve estar parecendo e ela assentiu.

"Estou" ela disse em uma voz esganiçada e ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Você tem um nome?"

"Lily Evans" ela respondeu nervosamente e a Sra. Potter continuou a luta com a sua filha que já estava gritando, mas ainda assim Lily e James podiam se ouvir.

James levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você vai para Hogwarts, não vai?"

Lily concordou lentamente.

"É isso!" ele disse estalando os dedos, assustando-a.

"Você é a mais inteligente do nosso ano! O Cé-"

James cortou a si mesmo e tossiu ruidosamente.

Ele quase a chamou de "O Cérebro", o apelido pelo qual ela era chamada cruelmente pelas costa. É desnecessário dizer que ele e seu melhor amigo Sirius Black eram os criadores do nome.

"JAMES! Uma ajudinha! Tome conta de sua irmã ou vou estar ainda mais atrasada!" a mãe dele chorou e ele pegou dela a garotinha que havia começado a chorar chamando pela mãe.

"Jessie, docinho, eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora, mas eu vou estar em casa antes que você possa perceber. Eu prometo"

"Eu quero você em casa AGORA!" Jessie berrou e James cobriu a boca dela com a mão para diminuir o barulho.

"James, quando ela se aquietar, você pode mostrar a casa para a Lily, por favor? Obrigada! Vejo vocês mais tarde" a Sra. Potter disse, girando para a esquerda e desaparecendo do local com um alto _crack!_

Lily virou-se para James, que colocava Jessie no chão, mas ela se atracou nas pernas dela.

"Eu quero a mamãe!" ela chorou e James corou um pouco enquanto ele tentou puxá-la e então, quando ele desistiu, olhou para Lily com expectativa.

Lily ficou ali, pensando rapidamente.

"Um… Jessie? Está com fome?"

Jessie olhou para Lily, parando de chorar na mesma hora, e balançou a cabeça.

"Sim" ela fungou e ergueu a mão para Lily pegá-la e entraram juntas na cozinha, deixando James despenteando seus cabelos e observando-as confuso.

"Esse é o melhor sanduíche de MA com G que eu já comi!" Jessie falou alegremente, mastigando ruidosamente seu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com geléia.

Aaron comeu o dele mais devagar, sem fazer comentários, enquanto Lily encostava-se no banco, com James parado perto dela, comendo o sanduíche dele.

"Hey Aaron? É o melhor de todos!"

Aaron apenas deu de ombros.

"Está bom" ele resmungou e Lily franziu o cenho.

"Você está bem?" ele olhou para ela e assentiu, antes de voltar a comer.

James acabou seu sanduíche e colocou seu prato na pia, limpando as migalhas em sua roupa.

Voltou-se para Lily e perguntou se ela já estava pronta para ver a casa.

"Tudo bem" Lily concordou e Jessie levantou-se e correu até eles carregando seu prato.

"Eu quero ir!" ela disse e James levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Aaron, você vem?" Lily perguntou e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Vou ver um pouco de T.V" ele anunciou e carregou o seu prato para a sala de estar, enquanto os outros três saiam.

James e Jessie mostraram a ela a sala de entretenimento, banheiro, lavanderia, quartos, o escritório, o armário debaixo da escada, sala de estar e de cada outro quarto havia.

Enquanto eles estavam fora, Aaron começou a devorar o seu sanduíche como se nunca tivesse comido antes em sua vida.

Ele se levantou e levou seu prato até a cozinha. Foi ao galpão de vassouras lá fora, pegou uma goles e voltou para dentro.

Ele começou a jogá-la no ar quando Jessie entrou e se juntou a ele.

Lily não podia acreditar em sua sorte.

Ela era babá dos irmãos de James Potter e tinha um bom emprego.

Até agora, tudo estava indo bem, com exceção da briga entre Jessie e Aaron quando ela havia chegado.

Lily e James estavam andando pelo corredor quando ele parou em frente ao seu quarto.

"Eu vou ficar por aqui por algum tempo"

Lily assentiu em resposta.

"Certo"

"E se você precisar de mim, você sabe que eu vou estar aqui. E se você se perder, procure por uma porta como essa e terá um sinal indicando o meu quarto. Tchau" ele disse, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta, deixando Lily encarando-a com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ela virou-se para descer e verificar as crianças quando houve uma batida repentina e alta seguida por um grito alto de "OW!"

A porta de James abriu-se rapidamente e ele a viu parada ali com os olhos arregalados.

"O que diabos foi isso?" ele perguntou andando até a beira da escada, onde olhou pelo parapeito.

"Não faço a mínima idéia" Lily disse olhando pelo parapeito, preocupada.

"OW! OW! Pare de tocar!" eles ouviram Aaron gritar e ambos olharam um para outro brevemente antes de virar e descer correndo as escadas.

"Ow! Infernos!" eles o ouviram gritar e invadiram a sala de estar, vendo Aaron sentado no chão segurando um braço sangrento, enquanto Jessie estava sentada em frente a ele, soluçando.

A mesa de vidro em frente ao sofá tinha um buraco do tamanho de uma goles que não tinha estado lá antes e Lily procurou pela sala pela bola vermelha, encontrando-a na frente da T.V.

Lily e James avaliaram a cena antes de correr até as duas crianças.

Aaron estava balançando para frente e para trás, o sangue pingando sobre o tapete, e Jessie estava encurvada chorando.

E então James disse exatamente o que Lily estava pensando:

"Oh, merda"

Eles os levaram para a cozinha, o braço de Aaron envelopado em uma toalha, enquanto Jessie os seguia secando os olhos.

"E-ele v-vai f-ficar b-bem?" ela perguntou. Sua voz soava trêmula. James colocou Aaron em cima do banco e Lily desenrolou cuidadosamente a toalha inspecionando o machucado.

Aaron fez um chiado quando Lily pegou o seu braço e murmurou uma desculpa rápida antes de retirar sua varinha.

"Certo, se segura aí" James disse, sua mão indo como um tiro para segurar a ponta da varinha e apontando-a para longe de seu irmão.

"Você está completamente certa do que você está fazendo?" ele a interrogou um pouco nervoso.

"Eu estou em treinamento para virar uma curandeira e sei alguns feitiços"

James negou com a cabeça.

"Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia" ele disse inseguro.

"James, se eu não soubesse corretamente esses feitiços, eu não confiaria em mim mesma para fazê-los. Não teria nem considerado a idéia, para início de conversa"

James cruzou os braços e olhou para ela com atenção.

"Você parece inocente o suficiente" ele afirmou, fazendo-a levantar a sobrancelha.

"Então, isso é um sim?"

"É um 'Vou pensar no seu caso'"

Lily suspirou.

"James, ele está sangrando e perdendo muito sangue, além de ter talvez um pouco de vidro preso no braço"

Com isso, Jessie começou a berrar e James suspirou.

"Você faz o que você puder e eu faço a Jessie ficar quieta"

Lily assentiu.

"E, Evans?"

Ela voltou a olhar para ele.

"Eu confio em você, já que você é tipo, a babá. E normalmente é muito difícil ganhar a minha confiança, especialmente nesses casos, e-"

"Eu tomarei conta dele"

Ele concordou e pegou Jessie no colo, indo com ela para a sala de estar, dando a Lily e Aaron um pouco de privacidade.

"Graças a deus" ele murmurou e Lily sorriu.

"Não ajuda muito?"

Aaron aquiesceu. "Só faz ficar pior"

"Apesar de que é bom que ela se preocupe com você"

Ele aquiesceu novamente.

"Antes, quando vocês estavam brigando, parecia que-"

"Certo, babá? Sem ofensa ou qualquer coisa assim, mas você pode andar logo e me 'concertar'? Talvez não pareça, mas está doendo muito"

Lily riu.

"Desculpe" ela murmurou e começou a curar o braço dele enquanto ele estremecia de vez em quando.

"Está melhor?"

Aaron flexionou seu braço e assentiu.

"Yeah. Obrigado… babá"

Lily sorriu.

"Sem problemas. E é Lily, a propósito"

Aaron deu de ombros.

"Tanto faz"

Ele pulou para fora do banco e correu para a sala de estar, sendo seguido por Lily seguiu, que viu James se levantar do sofá onde estava sentado com Jessie e examinar o braço do garoto, olhando para cima e sorrindo com gratidão a Lily em seguida.

"Obrigado Evans, estou te devendo uma"

Ela deu de ombros" Fico feliz em ajudar. Eu sou a babá, apesar de tudo. E eu não sei se eu vou deixar vocês dois fora da minha vista novamente " acrescentou ela e Jesse e Aaron olharam-se e sorriram.

O dia passou e Lily se viu procurando por de Aaron e Jessie, que tinham ido para o parque local depois da esquina sem pedir, fazendo-a ter uma crise enorme e ficou realmente hiperventilando até que eles tivessem entrado na sala de estar, onde James estava tentando acalmá-la e acabou gritando com eles, fazendo com que Jessie começasse a chorar de novo.

Depois disso, Lily deu para eles sorvete e Jessie sujou-se por todo o rosto, mãos e roupas, ela teve que limpá-la e convenceu James a lavar o macacão e a camiseta vermelha da menina.

Lily, então, levou Jessie para o andar de cima e ajudou-a com as roupas (um vestido rosa que ela havia escolhido sozinha) e depois a levou para baixo, carregando sua casa Barbie enquanto Jessie levou os bonecos da Barbie e do Ken.

E então Jessie tinha fez uma pergunta muito embaraçosa que deixou ela e James sem saber o que dizer.

"De onde vêm os bebês?"

Lily e James se olharam nervosamente.

Eles se encararam por um minuto esperando que o outro respondesse.

"Bem?" Jessie questionou e até Aaron olhou para eles interessado.

"Um… bem, sabe Jessie-" Lily começou, mas foi interrompida por James.

"Quando a mamãe e o papai se amam muito, eles vão para um quarto e-"

"Escrevem uma carta para a um… cegonha e então ela trás um bebezinho em uma trouxa" Lily terminou rapidamente antes que James pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele sorriu para ela e Jessie abriu a boca.

"Isso quer dizer que eu sou adotada?"

Os olhos dela brilharam com as lágrimas e Lily balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Não, isso só quer dizer que o papai e a mamãe te amam incondicionalmente"

"Oh… o que quer dizer incondicionalmente?" Jessie questionou olhando novamente para as bonecas Barbie.

"Um… não importa o que aconteça" James replicou.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Jessie repetiu e James franziu o cenho para ela.

"Quer dizer-"

"Um amigo meu me disse que a mamãe e o papai fazem sexo" Aaron piou e James, que estava tomando limonada, inclinou-se e cuspiu, sujando todo o carpete.

"Ooops" ele murmurou, dando a Lily um olhar matreiro enquanto apontava sua varinha e murmurava: "_Scourgify_!" e a sujeira desapareceu em uma batida de coração.

"Sorte que eu desapareci com aquilo ou mamãe teria me matado" disse ele e Lily acenou com a cabeça.

"Sorte que concertamos a mesa" Lily disse olhando para o vidro da mesa em frente a eles.

"O que é sexo?" Jessie perguntou e James e Lily se olharam de novo.

"Isso é um…" Lily olhou para James preocupadamente.

"Esse é o… nome da cegonha" James disse a ela e assentiu habilmente.

"O nome da cegonha é sexo?" Jessie e Aaron perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Aham. Mas não digam a mamãe que eu disse isso, ela não ficaria muito feliz "

"Okay" Jessie disse concordando, mas Aaron sorriu.

O resto do dia não tinha sido muito ruim. Jessie perguntou Lily se ela poderia brincar com os seus cabelos, porque ela queria ser cabeleireira quando crescesse.

Lily concordou, sentou-se na cama de Jessie e teve seu cabelo escovado, enquanto James levou Aaron para fora para voarem em suas vassouras.

Jessie pegou uma tonelada de prendedores de cabelos e penteou o cabelo de Lily em um monte de marias-chiquinhas, admirando seus longos cabelos ondulados, quando ela desfez o penteado.

Ela, então, perguntou a Lily se ela gostava de seu cabelo.

Lily sorriu enquanto Jessie escovava-o cuidadosamente e disse; "Quando eu era menor, varias crianças me provocavam por causa dele e me chamavam de 'cenoura'. Acho que eu o odiava por isso. Mas então eu me acostumei com todas as provocações e comecei a gostar do meu cabelo"

Jessie passou-lhe um grampo de cabelo e Lily prendeu sua franja para trás, fazendo Jessie sorrir.

"Você está muito bonita, Lily"

Lily sorriu para ela.

"Obrigada, Jessie. Você está bonita, também"

Jessie ficou rosa e murmurou um "obrigada", então a porta do quarto abriu e James colocou a cabeça para dentro, abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu articular as palavras assim que encarou Lily.

Lily corou e Jessie deu uma risadinha que fez James voltar a si mesmo.

"Uh, Jessie, você precisa tomar um banho"

Jessie suspirou.

"Agora?" ela gemeu e James assentiu.

"Certo! Mas eu quero que Lily lave os meus cabelos! Você me machuca" ela disse se levantando da cama. Ele estava feliz por uma desculpa para olhar para Lily novamente quando ele abriu mais a porta.

"Se importa?"

Lily balançou a cabeça.

"Não, nem um pouco"

Ele concordou e sorriu.

"Eu já enchi a banheira, então você pode ir"

Jessie se levantou, caminhou até a porta e disse: "Eu vou lhe chamar, Lily"

A ruiva aquiesceu em resposta e Jessie saiu do quarto, deixando James parado lá sem jeito.

"Um… é melhor eu descer" ele falou hesitante e deslizou para for a do quarto. Lily assistiu a porta fechar e ouviu os passos dele desvanecendo pelas escadas.

Lily estava penteando os longos cabelos molhados de Jessie enquanto assistiam T.V.

Eram quase oito e meia e as crianças tinham que estar na cama naquela hora.

Jessie estava vestindo um pijama de seda rosa e Aaron usava um das Tartarugas Ninjas.

Ele estava assistindo a T.V também e ele parecia entediado.

James, porém, foi fazer milk-shakes de chocolate para Lily e ele.

"Boa noite, Jessie" Lily disse que ela puxou o edredom sobre a pequena garota que lhe deu um sorriso cansado.

"Quase, quase, Lily" ela replicou, rolando e ficando de costas para Lily.

Lily foi para a próxima porta, o quarto de Aaron e bateu antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

"Hey" disse, andando até ele, que estava com o edredom puxado até o queixo.

Ele não respondeu e Lily suspirou.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você foi para a cama bem"

"Estou bem" ele murmurou e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Certo, então. Boa noite, Aaron"

Aaron grunhiu em resposta, ela acendeu a luz fora, fechou a porta e desceu as escadas, onde James estava sentado na sala de estar, já bebendo o seu milk-shake de chocolate.

Ele sorriu quando ela se sentou na outra ponta do sofá, tomou um gole de seu milk-shake e inclinou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos.

"Muito cansada?"

Lily sorriu para ele.

"Yeah, só um pouquinho"

Ele sorriu e puxou o canudo, tomando um gole do copo. Lily começou a rir e ele olhou para ela.

"O quê?"

"Você tem um bigode de leite" ela disse e ambos riram.

James enxugou-o em sua manga e olhou para ela.

"Pare com isso, Evans" ele alertou-a e ela só tossiu e continuou a beber.

"Então, está bom ou ruim?" ele perguntou e ela deu de ombros.

"Depende. Tem alguma poção aqui dentro?"

Ele sorriu. "Oh, danadinha, você não devia ter descoberto isso ainda"

Ela rolou os olhos e a porta da frente foi aberta. A Sra. Potter entrou e viu os dois adolescentes sentados no sofá. Lily estava rindo de James porque ele tinha ganhado outro bigode de leite quando ela lhes chamou.

"Oh, hey mãe" James disse limpando a boca na manga de novo e sua mãe sorriu.

"Olá James, Lily"

"Oi Sra. Potter" Lily respondeu dando-lhe um sorriso alegre.

"Eu acho que tudo foi bem, não é?"

Lily e James se entreolharam antes de Lily responder.

"Um, na verdade-"

"Tudo foi bem. Eles foram realmente bons. Não tentaram matar uns aos outros ou qualquer coisa "James cortou e Lily tentou não parecer surpresa.

A Sra. Potter levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Certo. Lily, eu vou lhe dar o pagamento agora. Você quer dinheiro trouxa ou-"

"Dinheiro trouxa seria mais fácil, obrigada Sra. Potter" Lily disse. A Sra. Potter assentiu e foi para a cozinha.

Lily e James a seguiram e colocaram seus copos na pia, James lavou-os e Lily os enxugou e colocaram eles no lugar.

"Aqui está, Lily. Muito obrigado. Eu realmente precisava disso"

Lily sorriu para ela.

"Está tudo bem. Eu precisava do emprego"

"Então você acha que voltaria amanhã?"

Lily sorriu alegre.

"Se você quiser"

A Sra. Potter assentiu.

"É claro"

"Além disso, eles não são problemas tão grandes"

Ela olhou para James e parecia que ele estava tentando não rir.

"Sério?" a Sra. Potter perguntou parecendo surpresa.

Lily concordou.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir. Meu pai deve estar se perguntando onde eu estou, de qualquer jeito"

"Quer que James te acompanhe até em casa?"

"Obrigada, mas eu acho que vou aparatar"

A Sra. Potter aquiesceu.

"Obrigada de novo, Lily"

Lily sorriu, acenou e girou para a esquerda, desaparecendo com um alto _crack!_

"Certo, o que aconteceu?" a Sra. Potter perguntou, virando-se para o seu filho.

James deu de ombros. "Nada com que Lily não pudesse lidar"

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha.

"Boa noite, James"

Ele se virou novamente e sorriu para ela.

"Boa noite, mãe"

**N/A: Certo, então, esse é o segundo capítulo! Vai ficar bem melhor quando a Lily ficar mais próxima dos Potter. Mas por enquanto, ela só está se acostumando com eles.**

**De qualquer jeito, eu espero que vocês leiam, dêem reviews e gostem.**

**Qualquer comentário é bem vindo.**

**Obrigada de novo.**

**Com amor todos os dias e para sempre,** **LilyHeartsJames.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**James and the Baby-Sitter**_

**Sinopse:**_**Quando Lily vai ser a babá dos Potter ela nunca esperou conhecer e se apaixonar pelo filho mais velho deles. Mas será que ela consegue mostrar a James que dinheiro não pode comprar o amor?**_

**Disclaimer:**_Obviamente eu não sou JK Rowling, porque eu sou LilyHeartsJames. Portanto, Harry Potter não é meu… infelizmente: (_

**Notes:**_Okay, essa é a versão editada do capitulo três. Como eu não tenho internet (estou lidando com isso), eu não passei muito tempo no computador, mas eu estava só lendo ele e fiquei com vontade de escrever, então eu decidi editar algumas coisas, pois eu as li e vi que elas podiam se melhoradas um pouquinho. Até porque, eu estou pensando em editar algumas coisas em APON também, sabe, a minha gramática e coisas do tipo._

_De qualquer jeito, eu vou deixar vocês lerem. Obrigada por lerem e comentarem! :)_

_No capítulo 3:_

Como no dia anterior, a Mansão Potter estava um caos.

Aaron estava andando de skate para cima e para baixo pela escada sem usar o capacete.

Jessie estava escorregando pelo corrimão e a Sra. Potter estava quase arrancando os cabelos tentando fazer as crianças pararem de criar ainda mais prejuízo.

Lily se sentiu mal pela mulher mais velha que havia colocado o cabelo castanho levemente grisalho do rosto e parado em frente à escada com as mãos no quadril.

Aaron continuou gritando com Jessie, que gritava de volta para ele e James não era visto em lugar algum.

"CHEGA!" a Sra. Potter finalmente gritou e Aaron pulou para fora de seu skate, que bateu na parede deixando uma marca. Jessie deslizou ate o pé da escada e desceu do corrimão, parecendo alerta.

"Eu vou para o trabalho, Lily estará aqui se precisarem de alguma coisa e-"

Jessie explodiu em lágrimas, correndo até a Sra. Potter e abraçando-a pelas pernas.

"Não vá, mamãe! Não vá! Fique aqui!"

O coração da Sra. Potter partiu e ela olhou para baixo nos olhos de sua filha e não quis deixar Jessie daquele jeito.

"Docinho, mamãe só vai sair por algumas horas. Prometo que vou estar em casa à noite"

Jessie negou com a cabeça.

"Não! Agora!"

Lily viu a mãe tentar convencer sua filha a deixá-la ir e se sentiu desconfortável parada ali.

A Sra. Potter tentou tirar os braços de sua filha das suas pernas gentilmente, mas desistiu.

Lily balançou a cabeça e imaginou se teria algo que poderia fazer para ajudas a Sra. Potter.

Então teve uma idéia.

"Hey, Jessie, se você deixar sua mamãe ir, eu levo você ao parque mais tarde"

Isso funcionou em um instante e a criança deixou sua mãe e virou-se para olhar para Lily.

"Promete?"

Lily sorriu para ela e assentiu.

"Pode acreditar"

Jessie virou-se para a mãe como se estivesse em duvida se confiava na ruiva ou não. Afinal, ela tinha conhecido a outra no dia anterior!

A mãe dela balançou a cabeça e disse; "Acho que é uma boa idéia. Você pode levar Cindy Jane com você"

Lily franziu o cenho.

"Quem é Cindy Jane?"

"É a minha boneca. Eu a ganhei de aniversário ano passado!"

Lily assentiu e sorriu. "Por que não me mostra ela, Jess?"

Jessie concordou e disse adeus à mãe. A Sra. Potter foi rapidamente para fora.

No caos, Aaron havia saído e não estava mais por perto.

"Onde está seu irmão?" Lily perguntou e Jessie deu de ombros.

"Vamos pegar a Cindy Jane e aí nós podemos procurar o Aaron" a garotinha sugeriu e elas subiram as escadas.

"James está em casa?" Lily perguntou com curiosidade. Certamente ele teria ouvido todo o barulho e ido ajudar!

"ele saiu com alguns amigos ontem a noite e dormiu na casa do Remus. Sirius e James estarão em casa daqui a pouco. Sirius mora com a gente, mas ele não estava aqui ontem porque estava na casa da namorada dele"

Lily assentiu e elas entraram no quarto de Jessie.

Não era o maior quarto da casa, mas era razoavelmente grande para uma garota de cinco anos e todos os seus brinquedos. Jessie tinha mais brinquedos do que roupas - e ela tinha muitas roupas.

A menina andou até um carrinho de boneca, se inclinou sobre ele e depois se endireitou. Jessie se virou, segurando uma boneca de cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo e vestindo um vestidinho rosa. A fralda da boneca podia ser um pouco vista.

"Essa é Cindy Jane. Cindy Jane, essa é Lily. Ela é a minha babá"

Lily sorriu e Jessie estendeu sua boneca para Lily.

"Pode pegar ela, se quiser"

Lily pegou a boneca gentilmente de Jessie, olhou para ela e voltou a olhar para a menina.

"Ela é muito bonita, Jessie"

Jessie concordou e pegou Cindy Jane de volta, abraçando-a.

"Cindy Jane é a minha favorita. Ela pode ir ao parque também?"

Lily assentiu. "Se Cindy Jane concordar, é claro que ela pode vir"

Jessie sorriu e andou para a porta.

"Vamos achar o Aaron"

Lily a seguiu e elas ouviram a TV ligada na sala de estar, foram até lá e acharam Aaron sentado no sofá assistindo desenhos animados.

"Hey, Aaron, quer vir com a gente ao parque?" Lily perguntou parando perto do sofá.

"Yeah, tudo bem"

"Eu só vou fazer alguns sanduíches e então poderemos ir"

Lily andou até a cozinha e deixou Aaron sentado lá com Jessie, que havia se sentado ao lado dele.

"Você não ia fazer tudo o que pudesse para botá-la para correr?" Aaron perguntou, fitando a irmã.

Jessie levantou-se e disse; "Eu vou ajudar a Lily"

Ela andou em direção a porta da cozinha, mas ela não deixou de ouvir as palavras que saíram da boca de Aaron.

"Aquilo vai acontecer de novo. Mas vai ser pior dessa vez"

Jessie ignorou-o e foi para a cozinha ajudar Lily.

"Eu gosto de balanços" Jessie disse enquanto colocava Cindy Jane no assento infantil, começando a empurrá-la suavemente.

Lily sentou-se em outro balanço devagar, olhando por todo parquinho.

"Eu costumava amar vir aqui quando era pequena. Sabia que minha irmã Petúnia e eu costumávamos nos balançar nesses mesmos balanços? Eu me balançava bem alto e Petúnia me mandava não fazê-lo, porque nós não podíamos. Então eu pulava no ar só para irritá-la e ela sempre ficava preocupada se iria me machucar. Mas eu nunca me machuquei"

Jessie assistiu Lily se balançar devagar e disse; "Por que você é uma bruxa?"

Lily assentiu e suspirou.

"Também tinha esse garoto. Ele se escondia nos arbustos para nos espionar o tempo todo"

"Vocês o conheciam?" Jessie perguntou e um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Lily.

"Eu costumava conhecê-lo, bem… pelo menos foi o que eu pensei"

Jessie entendeu que Lily não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, então ela mudou de assunto.

"Quando eu fui ao grupo de recreação ano passado, tinha esse garotinho que ficava me seguindo, me provocando e puxando o meu cabelo. Ele era bem mau comigo"

"Vou te contar um segredo. Garotos são geralmente maus quando eles gostam de você"

"Sério?" Jessie perguntou e encarou Lily.

"Em alguns casos" Lily replicou e viu Aaron descendo em um escorregador, conversando com outro garoto de sua idade.

"Você e James são amigos?"

Lily voltou a olhar para Jessie e franziu o cenho.

"Na verdade, não. Quero dizer, nós vamos para a mesma escola e tudo o mais… mas nós nunca saímos juntos antes"

"Você gosta do James?" Jessie pressionou e Lily suspirou.

"Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa... eu só não o conheço tão bem assim"

Jessie assentiu e ficou olhando para Aaron e seu amigo, que faziam um castelo de areia.

"Eu só queria que ele ligasse para a gente"

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou; "Por que você acha que James não liga para vocês?"

Jessie deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Ele só… nunca está muito por perto. Eu acho que ele pensa que se andar demais comigo e Aaron ele não vai ser descolado"

Lily se balançou devagar e pensou cuidadosamente por um instante.

"Eu acho que ele liga para vocês. Ele estava realmente preocupado com Aaron, outro dia; ele não queria que eu ajeitasse o braço dele porque estava com medo de algo dar errado. Você já tentou falar com ele sobre como se sente?"

Jessie negou.

Lily levantou-se, Jessie pegou Cindy Jane e elas andaram até um banquinho.

"James não faz esse tipo de coisa. Ele não conversa… desse jeito"

Lily sorriu.

"Bem, eu acho que você falar com ele e talvez, ele talvez entenda como você se sente"

Jessie balançou a cabeça de novo.

"Nah, isso não importa, de qualquer jeito. Não é importante"

"Então por que está triste com isso?"

Jessie levantou-se e olhou para Lily, as mãos em seus quadris.

"Você não me conhece. Você não sabe o quanto é difícil. Eu aposto que você tem uma vidinha perfeita e provavelmente não tem nenhum problema, além de-"

"Hey! Eu só estou tentando te ajudar, mas se não quer minha ajuda, tudo bem! Não vou me incomodar"

Lily virou-se e saiu chateada enquanto Jessie gritava; "TUDO BEM!" e andava em direção a Aaron.

"Tem algo de errado com a sua varinha?" Aaron perguntou estupidamente enquanto o garoto a sua frente franzia a testa. _(_**N/T: **_Na verdade, a autora quis mencionar o que a Hermione fala ao Rony em CdF, só que em inglês. Mione fala, em português, "O que há com você?")_

"Que varinha? Você tem uma varinha? Legal! Posso vê-la?"

Jessie e Aaron se entreolharam antes de Aaron dizer; "Era uma piada"

A criança corou, murmurou alguma coisa a ver com sorvete e correu desajeitadamente para sua mãe.

"O que foi Jess?" ele perguntou e Jessie sentou-se suspirando.

Ela pegou um pouco de areia em suas mãos e deixou-a cair de volta para o chão enquanto Aaron esperava pela sua resposta.

"Eu e Lily tivemos uma espécie de briga"

Aaron sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sobre o que era?"

"James… e coisas. Eu disse a ela que ele não liga para nós e ela me disse para conversar com ele. Mas você sabe que ele odeia aquela coisa toda sobre conversar"

Aaron balançou a cabeça.

"Como se isso fosse da conta dela"

Jessie deu de ombros.

"Então, eu meio que disse que ela tinha uma vida perfeita e ela só… explodiu comigo. Ela disse que estava tentando ajudar"

Aaron olhou para cima, viu Lily se balançando lentamente com a cabeça abaixada e se perguntou se ela estava chorando. Ele a viu olhar para cima e percebeu que ela não estava. Os olhos dele escureceram quando ela encarou-o por um momento, olhando rapidamente para longe.

"Todas as outras costumavam fazer isso"

"Que outras? Fazer o quê?"

Aaron rolou os olhos.

"Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando. Elas… elas tentavam nos dizer que James realmente ligava para a gente, que devíamos falar para ele como nos sentimos e tudo o mais. É um monte de porcaria, se quer saber"

Jessie observou o seu irmão traçar o nome dele na areia.

"Me sinto má, eu fui má com a Lily"

"Não se sinta mal, Jessie! Ela só está tentando fazer isso para te amaciar e fazer você gostar dela, e então fará aquilo também. Assim como as outras fizeram"

Jessie balançou a cabeça.

"Lily é diferente"

"eu também falava isso sobre as outras, mas todas fizeram a mesma coisa… tudo terminava do mesmo jeito"

Jessie fechou os olhos e levantou-se andando para longe.

"Onde está indo?" Aaron perguntou franzindo o cenho para ela.

"Pedir desculpas a Lily. Eu gosto dela"

"Já está acontecendo e você nem percebe" ele replicou encarando-a.

"Eu não estou te ouvindo"

"Jessie, eu só estou tentando proteger-"

"Lalalala, não escuto! Não estou escutando! Ainda não escuto! Lalalala!"

Jessie correu até Lily e viu Cindy Jane balançando-se próximo a ela no balanço de bebê.

Ela parou atrás da sua boneca e começou a empurrá-la devagar, observando Lily hesitante.

"Jessie, Me-"

"Me desculpa, Lily! Você só queria ajudar e eu fui má, então me desculpe! Você não me odeia, não é?"

Lily sorriu para a garotinha e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu não te odeio. É claro que não. E me desculpa também"

Jessie sorriu e deu um abraço na ruiva. Aaron observava-as a distância e fez uma careta.

Lily soltou-se e disse; "Quer sorvete?"

Jessie riu para ela.

"Eu já falei o quão legal você é?"

"Não o suficiente" Lily replicou e estirou a língua.

"Você é tão legal!" Jessie gritou e agarrou Cindy Jane, abraçando Lily mais uma vez.

Lily riu e disse; "Eu te encontro no caminhão de sorvete, só vou buscar o Aaron"

Jessie assentiu e correu para o caminhão de sorvete. Lily andou até Aaron, que estava sentado na areia desenhando. Ele então começou a enterrar uma bola de basquete sem olhar para ela ou responder quando ela chamava o seu nome.

"Aaron? Aaron?"

Ela franziu o cenho e ele continuou a enterrar a bola enquanto ela se ajoelhava ao seu lado.

"Jessie e eu vamos comprar um sorvete. Quer um também?"

Aaron finalmente olhou para ela depois de algum tempo e encarou-a.

"Não" ele falou rapidamente e percebeu que ela pareceu surpresa.

"Não, obrigado"

Lily concordou e levantou-se devagar.

"Me avise se mudar de idéia, certo?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Tanto faz"

"Bem, vamos estar perto do caminhão se precisar de alguma coisa"

Ele deu de ombros de novo e repetiu.

"Tanto faz"

Lily suspirou e deu um passo para trás antes de virar-se e andar até Jessie e Cindy Jane.

"Hey, já escolheu o sabor que vai querer?"

"Aham! Gotas de chocolate! Com açúcar e uma cereja no topo, por favorzinho"

Lily sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo de Jessie, agradecida que a briga que tiveram era águas passadas.

"Que bom, garota"

"E você? Que sabor vai quer?" Jessie perguntou e Lily endireitou-se para olhar os sabores.

"Quer saber? Acho que vou começar com um arco-íris com calda de chiclete"

Jessie fez uma cara de nojo. "Ewww!" ela exclamou e Lily gargalhou.

"Por que vai pegar esse?"

Lily deu de ombros.

"Minha amiga, Alice, e eu costumávamos pedir sabores malucos toda vez que podíamos. Foi quando nós éramos mais novas e doidas. Não fazemos isso há séculos. Agora só pedimos algo óbvio… e chato"

Jessie franziu a testa. "Gotas de chocolate é chato?"

Lily deu uma risadinha. "Não, porque tem as gotas nele. Não estou dizendo que são sabores chatos ou coisa do tipo. Só que eu e Alice nos desafiamos a comer certos sabores"

"Sério? Isso parece bem perigoso"

"Yeah, uma vez eu comi chocolate, arco-íris, pasta de macadame e geléia misturada com chiclete, chocolate e calda de framboesa com um marshmallow fofo no topo" Lily sorriu com a memória e Jessie gargalhou.

"O que você a fez comer?"

Lily franziu a testa tentando se lembrar e então riu.

"Framboesa, mirtilo, chocolate, pasta de macadame, geléia azul, alcaçuz e uma bengala de açúcar com chantili e hortelã polvilhado por ele todo. O sorveteiro quase teve um colapso"

Jessie continuou a gargalhar.

"Alice odiava alcaçuz. E hortelã polvilhada. Pensando bem, acho que ela também não gostava muito de mirtilo"

Jessie riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Então eu acho que será mais seguro pegar um de arco-íris com calda de chiclete. E de gotas de chocolate para você, não é?"

Jessie confirmou.

"Com licença, pode me dar um de gotas de chocolate pequeno e um-"

"Por favor, um waffle de chiclete e calda de chocolate com pedaços de alcaçuz de framboesa no topo"

Lily fez uma careta desgostosa e se virou.

"Com licença, eu ainda não ter... James!"

James riu quando ele o encarou. "Isso não foi engraçado. O que faz aqui, a propósito?"

"Eu achei o seu recado e Sirius e eu decidimos entrar de penetras"

"Okay… espero que tenha se divertido fazendo isso"

"Você tem um gosto esquisito" Jessie falou para James, que sorriu.

"Yeah, bom, pelo menos não sou o único" ele olhou incisivamente para Lily, que revirou os olhos.

"Eu te desafio a pegar um com pedaços de atum no topo. Os picados"

Lily encarou-o.

"Eu não vou ser estúpida o suficiente para estragar o sorvete perfeito e fazer isso"

"Esse é o pior sorvete que eu já comi!" Lily gritou e cuspiu no lixo.

James acabou convencendo-a a pegar os pedaços de atum contanto que ele tivesse pedaços de bacon misturados no dele.

"Nem me fale sobre isso" ele murmurou jogando seu sorvete no lixo.

"Eu não poço acreditar que perdi um sorvete que podia até ter um gosto bom para colocar isso" Lily disse com as mãos nos quadris.

"Certo, então vamos comprar outro, mas sem nenhum bacon ou peixe"

Lily gargalhou e James pediu outros dois, pagando-os e dando um a Lily.

"Valeu"

James sorriu para ela.

"De nada"

Lily olhou para Jessie, que estava sentada com Cindy Jane no banco e comendo seu sorvete, naturalmente se sujando toda. Aaron estava na pista de skate não muito longe e um rapaz alto de dezessete anos com um cabelo negro bagunçado que passava um pouco de seus ombros vinha até eles.

"Uh oh, aí vem problema" James disse olhando para o seu melhor amigo.

Lily olhou para cima e riu.

"Então, enquanto os dois imaturos compravam sorvetes de gosto esquisitos que me deixam maluco, eu tenho agido como uma pessoa normal uma vez na vida, andando por aí com Aaron, o vendo fazer uns truques legais e ouvindo Jessie falar com a bonequinha dela que não pode nem ouvir o que ela diz, porque não é de verdade e-"

"HEY! Ela é de verdade!" Jessie gritou colocando a língua para fora e ele repetiu o gesto.

"Hey, Almofadinhas" James saudou e Sirius bateu sua mão na dele.

"Pontinhas… e amiga" Sirius adicionou avistando Lily e dando-lhe uma piscadela.

"Como vai você?" Ele perguntou e ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você não tem namorada?" ela o perguntou e ele franziu a testa.

"Como diabos você sabe? Nem nos conhecemos oficialmente e você já sabe que eu tenho uma namorada. Esquisiiita!"

"Sou telepata" Lily disse e Sirius levantou a sobrancelha.

"Verdade?"

"Não. Jessie me contou"

"Por quê?"

Lily deu de ombros em resposta.

"Porque sim"

"Okay… bem, eu sou Sirius, Sirius Black, mas eu aposto que você já sabia disso"

"Na verdade, eu sabia" Lily replicou e ele riu.

"Eu aposto que até você sabe quem eu sou" Sirius disse para uma moça que passava e ela franziu a testa.

"E que é você?" ela perguntou e deu a ele um olhar estranho antes de correr para longe.

Lily sufocou uma risada e Sirius voltou a olhar para ela enquanto James sorria.

"Então, eu não peguei o seu nome" ele disse a ela.

Lily levantou a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

"Eu não sabia que havia o deixado cair" ela replicou e olhou para o chão, brincando.

"Você é engraçada. De qualquer jeito, sério, qual o seu nome?"

Sirius cruzou os braços e Lily suspirou.

"Lily"

"Eu acho que deixou de fora a outra metade"

"Evans. Lily Evans"

"Oh, yeah! Eu conheço você! Não sei como não reconheci o seu cabelo! Você pode vê-lo a uma milha de distância! Você é o Cé-"

"Em todo caso, uh, Sirius, você quer sorvete porque eu posso te comprar um" James cortou e Sirius fez uma careta para ele.

"James, não seja rude, seu lerdo! Eu estou tentando conversar com o Cére-"

"Verdade, Sirius, eu recomendo o de mirtilo com gotas de chocolate e calda de framboesa"

Sirius olhou para James com estranheza.

"Certo, eu sei que você tem um censo estranho para sorvetes, mas não tem jeito de eu provar esse"

James deu de ombros. "O que você quiser cara"

Sirius suspirou.

"Oh, a propósito, tinha uma mensagem no telefone em casa para você, Evans. Seu pai ligou. Ele disse que tinha que levar uma tal de Petúnia para o hospital porque um tal de Vernon ficou preso num assento de banheiro pelo c-"

Lily cortou-o caindo na risada, deixando os dois rapazes surpresos.

Quando Lily se acalmou, ela disse; "Eu sempre me perguntei quando ele finalmente ficaria preso desse jeito"

Sirius riu.

"Então, quem é Vernon? Huh? Seu namorado?"

Lily bufou. "Não me deixe mais doente do que eu já estou"

"Não é por causa do sorvete, huh?" James questionou e Lily assentiu.

"Na verdade, sim"

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Evans" Sirius relembrou-a.

"Sirius-" James começou, mas Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vernon é o namorado da minha irmã… infelizmente"

"Você não gosta dele?" Sirius pressionou e Lily sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Honestamente? Eu não faço idéia do que ela viu nele"

"Provavelmente o que ela vê nele, não é?" Sirius perguntou e Lily sorriu.

"Provavelmente"

"Lily! Lily! Lily! LILY!" Lily virou-se e viu Jessie correndo até ela chorando.

"Jessie, o que há de errado?" Lily perguntou, ajoelhando-se para o nível dela.

"U-uma garota r-roubou minha C-cindy J-jane e-e nós e-estávamos brigando p-por e-ela e e-ela a-arrancou a c-cabeça d-dela fora!" Jessie chorou e empurrou a boneca para os braços de Lily. Lily olhou para a boneca e voltou a olhar para Jessie.

"Está tudo bem, Jess-"

"Não, não está! Minha vida acabou!" Jessie gritou e saiu correndo, ainda chorando.

"Ela está começando todo aquele 'minha-vida-acabou-minha-vida-é-injusta-minha-vida-não-vale-nada-não-tenho-mais-motivo-para-viver' muito cedo, não é?" Sirius perguntou e Lily fuzilou-o com um olhar irritado.

"Eu já volto" ela disse, levando a boneca com ela.

"Eu espero que essa boneca tenha uma câmera. Daí, quando a Evans for ao banheiro, a gente vai poder assistir ela-"

"Almofadinhas! Você está me perturbando, como sempre"

"Oh… talvez mais que o habitual?"

"Uhun"

"Você não tem pensamentos sujos a respeito da Evans?"

James deu a Sirius um olhar estranho.

"Não, por quê?"

"Ela é a babá, então ela vai estar por perto o tempo todo… mais o fato dela ser gostosa. Mas eu acho que, se ela não fosse o Cérebro na escola, eu definitivamente pegaria nela"

James balançou a cabeça para o amigo.

"Olha, Sirius, Lily é só a babá. E pare de chamá-la de Cérebro"

Sirius deixou sair um latido que parecia uma risada.

"Nós chamamos ela assim desde o primeiro ano! Até porque, não foi você que começou com isso?"

James olhou para longe de Sirius, quase se sentindo envergonhado.

_"__Olhe para ela! O cabelo dela é tão vermelho quanto um maldito caminhão de bombeiros!__" __um James Potter de onze anos reclamava no dormitório do primeiro ano._

_"Quem__?" __Sirius__perguntou enquanto descansava__em sua cama jogando__uma bola de tênis no teto e__, em seguida,__pegando-a__repetidamente._

_"Aquela garota de cabelo vermelho__… qual é o nome dela? A toda inteligente"_

_Remus desviou o olhar do seu dever de casa e franziu o cenho._

_"__Lily Evans?"_

_"__É ela mesma! Aquela coisa"_

_"Eu dificilmente a chamaria de a__ 'coisa', James. Ela é bem legal, quando você começa a conhecê-la"_

_"__Yeah, mas… ela é como um cérebro! __Ela__age de acordo com__todas as regras__e ela simplesmente__não nos deixa em paz.__Se as nossas golas não__estão dobradas,__então ela vai__reclamar com a McGonagall,__que depois__ nos __obriga a dobrá-los__!__E__-__"_

_"Ela é aquela garota que levanta a mão um segundo depois que a pergunta é feita__?" Peter piou de seu lugar no chão onde ele mastigava seus sapos de chocolate. _

_James, que andava de um lado para o outro, confirmou._

_"__Yeah, é ela. Quero dizer, ela é tão irritante! Não faço idéia do porque os 'amigos' agüentam ela! Sabe qual deveria ser o nome dela? O Cérebro. É a única porcaria que ela sabe ser!"_

_Sirius sentou-se sorrindo._

_"Então ela vai ser__. De agora em diante, ela será conhecida como o Cérebro. Essa foi boa, James"_

_James gargalhou junto com Sirius e Peter, sentindo as mordidas da culpa que ele cruelmente sentia._

"Yeah, bem, eu não estou muito orgulhoso disso, Almofadinhas"

"Tanto faz, eu acho que vou comprar um sorvete de baunilha com nozes"

James assentiu e andou em direção ao caminhão de sorvete com Sirius, que colocou o braço sobre os ombros do amigo.

Com o passar dos anos, James cresceu e se esqueceu da 'garota irritante de cabelos vermelhos' e começou a se referir a ela como O Cérebro, como todas as outras pessoas. A raiva revirou em seu estômago quando ele pensou o quão mau aquilo havia sido. Naquela época, foi uma piada, mas agora… agora ele percebeu como ele foi idiota.

Lily seguiu em direção aos banheiros e entrou, trancando a porta atrás dela.

Ela puxou sua varinha do bolso e colocou a boneca e sua cabeça em cima do vaso sanitário.

"_Reparo_" ela murmurou apontando sua varinha para ela.

A boneca juntou seu corpo magicamente enquanto uma luz brilhante saia da varinha.

Parecia até que Cindy Jane nunca havia estado quebrada.

Lily colocou sua varinha de volta em seu bolso e destrancou a porta carregando a boneca. Um garotinho que a observava curiosamente ficou boquiaberto.

A cabeça da boneca não estava separada do resto do corpo? E o que foi aquele brilho estranho que saiu do banheiro?

Ele observou a ruiva andar até uma garotinha e sacudiu a cabeça.

Não, ele estava definitivamente imaginando coisas!

"Quer alguma coisa para comer?" Lily perguntou aos dois garotos, que balançaram a cabeça. Eles estavam sentados no sofá assistindo TV.

"Não, obrigado, Lily. Nós estamos cheios" James disse e sorriu um pouco para ela, que retribuiu, e Sirius simplesmente viu a troca e sorriu.

Jessie voltou de repente, descendo as escadas arrastando um urso de pelúcia esfarrapado com ela.

"Hey, Jess, o que há com você?" James perguntou enquanto sua irmã veio e sentou-se perto dele.

"Eu tive um pesadelo" ela murmurou.

"Foi aquele em que Sirius estava vestido de tutu saltitando por um palco com luzes brilhantes de novo?" James questionou-a e Sirius o encarou.

Jessie negou.

"Eu sonhei que o chefe do papai havia ligado e dito que ele não ia voltar, porque ele se apaixonou por outra pessoa e teve outra família que ele amava mais" Jessie murmurou.

Lily, que estava encostada no batente da porta, deixou a xícara de café cair e os outros três se viraram para olhar para ela.

Ela olhou para cima se desculpando.

"Desculpe" ela murmurou e com um giro da sua varinha a bagunça foi limpa e ela levou a caneca para a cozinha. Lily colocou-a na pia e inclinou-se contra ela, pressionando as mãos contra o rosto.

"Você está bem?" Lily olhou para cima e viu James parado em frente a ela parecendo ansioso.

"Yeah, é claro. Eu estou bem"

"Você parece estar bem cansada"

"Foi um dia bem longo, para falar a verdade"

"Se você quiser, pode ir para casa e Sirius e eu olhamos as crianças"

Lily balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Verdade, eu estou bem, mas obrigada mesmo assim"

James concordou.

"Okay, se você tem certeza"

Lily assentiu e suspirou.

"Certamente certa" James sorriu e virou-se para sair da cozinha, mas parou na porta.

"Sabe, se você precisar de qualquer coisa um dia-"

"Obrigada, James" Lily cortou e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu ia dizer que você podia falar com a minha mãe"

"Ah"

Houve um silencio antes de Lily olhar para ele com as bochechas coradas.

"Você é uma droga, sabia?"

James riu.

"Você pode vir falar comigo se você precisar"

Lily assentiu novamente e ele saiu da cozinha.

"Você sabe que papai nunca faria isso" James falou para Jessie suavemente e ela fungou, aconchegando-se nele. Lily sentou-se na cadeira e os observou cuidadosamente.

"Ele nos ama muito" James disse a ela e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Jessie assentiu.

"Está falando sério?"

"Não, eu estou bem aqui" Sirius disse e os três rolaram os olhos._ (_**N/T:**_ Piadinha em inglês, já que a pronuncia de Sirius parece com sério em inglês - serious. A tradução literal seria: Você é o Sirius?)_

"Yep. Positivo"

"Okay. Eu acho que posso dormir agora" ela se levantou e abraçou James, Sirius e Lily.

"Noite, noite, Lily" ela murmurou para a ruiva. Lily sorriu para ela e retribuiu o "Boa noite", perguntando a garotinha se ela queria que Lily a acompanhasse.

Jessie negou, acenou e marchou escada a cima.

Lily virou-se para James e disse; "Sabia que Jessie acha que você não liga para ela?"

James olhou para Lily, parecendo confuso.

"Huh?"

"Jessie não acha que você liga para ela. Ela disse que você não vai ser descolado se você saísse com ela e Aaron"

James gemeu.

"Ela realmente acha isso?"

Lily assentiu em resposta.

"Temo que sim"

James suspirou e Sirius levantou-se e se espreguiçou.

"Bom, eu vou para a cama. 'Noite para vocês"

"'Noite" James e Lily disseram ao mesmo tempo e Sirius andou escada a cima, dizendo a eles que iria ver se Jessie havia ido para a cama bem enquanto subia.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou até que James o quebrasse.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você me desafiou a colocar pedaços de bacon no meu sorvete" disse-lhe sorrindo e ela riu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez por pedaços de atum"

James balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos chamar isso de trégua?"

"Certo" Lily levantou-se a sacudiu a mão que ele estendeu e assim que suas mãos se tocaram, um raio de eletricidade deu um choque na mão dos dois.

"Ouch!"

Lily encarou sua mão e depois James, que estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Você me deu um choque!" os dois gritaram simultaneamente.

"Cara, você estava com aquela coisa que dá choque?" Lily perguntou suspeitosamente e James riu, mostrando-o a ela.

"Você é uma droga, Potter"

James gargalhou.

"Eu não acredito que você caiu mesmo nessa. É um clássico"

Lily estirou a língua para ele, a porta da frente abriu e a Sra. Potter entrou.

Ela sorriu para os dois e os cumprimentou, perguntando como foi o dia enquanto andava pela cozinha sendo seguida por eles.

James contou a ela sobre a noite na casa de Remus, mas Lily não conseguiu deixar de achar que ele estava deixando algo de fora e viu ele bater o ombro no armário levemente, estremecer e esfregá-lo mais do que deveria para uma batida leve.

Ele notou que Lily o observava e se virou rapidamente.

Ele contou a mãe sobre o sonho de Jessie e a Sra. Potter suspirou.

"Ela também sonhou com isso semana passada" ela admitiu, colocando as compras para baixo.

"Eu não tenho tempo para fazer essas coisas depois do trabalho" ela murmurou e Lily teve uma idéia.

"Eu poderia fazer isso para você. Eu levaria as crianças à mercearia e comprar as coisas que você precisa"

A Sra. Potter sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é uma graça, Lily, mas você não precisa"

"Não, está tudo bem, eu adoraria fazer isso. Estaria ajudando você" ela disse e a Sra. Potter concordou.

"Certo. Obrigada, Lily. Eu provavelmente vou deixar uma lista na bancada e se não tiver nenhuma, não se incomode com isso a não ser que realmente precise"

Lily assentiu e a Sra. Potter suspirou aliviada.

"Muito obrigada, Lily, você salvou a minha vida"

Lily sorriu em resposta e deu de ombros. "É assim que as coisas são"

James balançou a cabeça.

"Sirius e as crianças estão na cama e eu estou prestes a me retirar. A não ser que você queira que eu te acompanhe" James disse virando-se para Lily, que negou.

"Não, obrigada, eu estou bem"

"Tem certeza? Está terrivelmente escuro lá fora…" a Sra. Potter disse.

Lily sorriu.

"Se algum psicopata estiver lá for a vocês vão me ouvir gritar e eu vou correr de volta para cá. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem"

A Sra. Potter concordou, mas continuou parecendo preocupada.

"Então está bem. Eu vou dormir. 'Noite, mãe. Lily" ele disse, acenando a cabeça para ela, que lhe deu um sorriso em retorno.

"'Noite, James. Adeus, Sra. Potter"

Ela virou-se e saiu da cozinha, passando pelo corredor e saindo pela porta andando pela calçada.

James sorriu e correu escada a cima em direção ao seu quarto.

A Sra. Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha e percebeu que Lily havia se esquecido do dinheiro.

"Oh, bem, acho que ela vai ter que pegá-lo amanhã"

E então ela colocou tudo em seu devido lugar e foi para sua própria cama, passando pelo quarto de suas crianças primeiro.

Ela abriu a porta um pouquinho e viu Aaron sentado, lendo uma revista em quadrinhos.

"Hey, docinho, o que está fazendo?" ela perguntou entrando e sentando-se ao pé da cama dele.

"Oi, mãe. Só lendo. Não conseguia dormir"

Ela sorriu e ele pôs sua revista no chão, deitando-se na cama em seguida.

Ela puxou os cobertores e enrolou Aaron sob eles, beijando-lhe a cabeça.

"Eu estou feliz que Lily não falou sobre nenhum comportamento ruim, o que quer dizer que vocês dois devem estar se entendendo"

"Nós não estamos nos entendendo. Eu não gosto dela"

"Aaron-"

"Eu acho que ela é exatamente como as outras e que-"

"Hey, eu não quero saber de nada disso. Lily é uma garota encantadora e eu sei que ela não faria isso com você. Você deveria descansar; vejo você de manhã"

Aaron se virou para o outro lado, sentindo-se irritado com sua mãe.

Ela suspirou e fechou a porta dele. Andou até o quarto de Jessie e viu Sirius deitado na ao lado da garotinha na cama, os dois parecendo adormecidos.

Um livro descansava em cima do peito de Jessie e os roncos leves de Sirius preenchiam o quarto.

A Sra. Potter puxou um edredom sobre ele e beijou os dois na cabeça.

Logo depois, ela bateu na porta do quarto de James e desejou-lhe boa noite, ao que ele murmurou de volta e depois ela foi para o próprio quarto, que parecia vazia agora que seu marido não estava dormindo lá até voltar para casa.

Ela suspirou e desejou que ele voltasse logo. Ela sentia muita falta dele.

**N/A: Hey, gente! Obrigada por ler! Eu prezo muito isso.**

**Por favor, arranjem tempo para mandar um review, não vai demorar muito!**

**Mas mesmo que você não o faça, eu espero que esteja gostando esse capítulo e continuem lendo.**

**Com amor,**LilyHeartsJames

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Caramba, finalmente postei. Desculpem-me por isso, se puderem. Eu sei que uma hora a desculpa de escola fica muito manjada, mas eu estudo em um colégio militar, então a minha desculpa é verdadeira. Acabei de entrar de férias depois de uma série de provas todos os dias e agora estou livre, leve e solta para fazer o que bem entendo, por isso vou tentar postar super rápido - _tentar_, porque eu também tenho vida, não é? Bem, espero que gostem e deixem reviews.**

**Beijos,** CamiEvansPotter


End file.
